Love is never fair huh?
by FanfictNerdyGurl
Summary: Natsu loves Lucy, Lisanna Loves Natsu, not gonna end well will it?


A/N hey guys I'm back I would like to thank all those you have reviewed and liked my stories I really appreciate it, so yeah thanks :D anyway this story is written for GoldenRoseTanya so I hope you enjoy it .

* * *

Natsu was running all through the streets of magnolia looking for the love of his life Lucy Heartfilia, two hours ago she ran out of the guild after Natsu confessed his love for Lisanna, yet what she didn't know is that he was forced to or Lisanna would hurt her and he couldn't have that happening.

Lucy ran faster and faster she wanted to get away from it all, her love of her life confessed his love for someone else and that tore her heart in two, as soon as he confessed his love she bolted out of the guild not knowing that Natsu ran after her as soon as she left.

It started pouring down with rain as Natsu continued his search for the said girl, he wanted to tell her he loved her and tell her that he didn't want to say all those things, that he was told if he didn't he would lose her.

As Lucy ran faster she ran into a forest, not noticing the short white haired girl following her every move, Lisanna, she was watching Lucy ready to claw at her for taking the love of her life away from her.

Natsu could sense something bad was going to happen, so he started running faster following her scent, that was until he pulled to a stop right in front of the forest Lucy entered, but the worst thing was about to happen as he smelled another scent but this time, it was hers, Lisanna's.

Lucy continued running until she found a huge tree, she slid down the trunk of the tree still not noticing the short white haired girl following behind her. That was until a voice came from the side of her, "You little whore, you took _MY _Natsu away from me, it's your entire fault, HE LOVED ME FIRST" the voice yelled causing Lucy to look at the voices owner, Lisanna.

Natsu ran to where he heard the yell come from knowing it was Lisanna's yell, something bad was going to happen and he knows it, and he wanted to prevent the worst from happening.

Lisanna did a takeover and transformed into a cat type thingy, and started attacking Lucy as she tried to dodge, that is when Lisanna claw went straight through her stomach, Lucy coughed as blood rushed out of her wound and she spat blood out of her mouth.

Natsu knew he was too late as he smelled blood mixed with Lucy's scent, now the worst has happened he has lost his mate, and he knew this would happen, if only he never ran after her and then she would be safe. It's his entire fault.

As Lucy lay on the ground lifeless Lisanna let out a murderous laugh as Natsu came up behind her and punched her.

Lucy started mumbling lyrics to her favourite song that she wanted to sing to Natsu.

_Before I fall_  
_Too fast_  
_Kiss me quick_  
_But make it last_  
_So I can see_  
_How badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say goodbye_  
_Keep it sweet_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass_  
_And don't let go_  
_But tonight_  
_I could fall too soon_  
_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_See this heart_  
_Won't settle down_  
_Like a child running_  
_Scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified_  
_Of what you do_  
_My stomach screams_  
_Just when I look at you_  
_Run far away_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though you're_  
_Far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every hello ends with a_  
_goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_So now you see_  
_Why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart_  
_without a care_  
_But here I go_  
_It's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my_  
_life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me_

Lucy finished the song as Natsu's tears dripped on her face "I love you Natsu" was the last thing she said before she lost all her life.

Natsu never smiled or laughed and just waited for himself to die locked up in his room, so he can see his lover once more, and that time finally came when he just couldn't live anymore.

* * *

Sorry guys im in the mood for sad stories hehe :)


End file.
